


Sex and Politics in the Room where it Happens

by MzyraJane



Series: Alexander Hamilton is a Thot [2]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Anal Sex, Bisexual Alexander Hamilton, Blow Jobs, Edging, Humiliation, M/M, Prostate Massage, Spitroasting, The Room Where It Happens (Hamilton), alexander hamilton is a thot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:20:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22066183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MzyraJane/pseuds/MzyraJane
Summary: Alexander Hamilton needs a bill passing, and also happens to have a reputation as the best blow job in the new world - he's sure these two facts can work together when dealing with Madison and Jefferson...
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton/George Washington, Alexander Hamilton/Thomas Jefferson/James Madison
Series: Alexander Hamilton is a Thot [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1589566
Comments: 6
Kudos: 110





	Sex and Politics in the Room where it Happens

**Author's Note:**

> So apparently I can only write porn anymore, with the assistance of my dreams. Effectively PWP. Enjoy!

Having been referred to as 'the best blow job in the New World' was something that Alexander Hamilton took a certain degree of pride in. It would have been better still if those words had come from George Washington's lips, but then that would have meant George had allowed anyone other than Martha (who Alexander wasn't sure did such things) and Alexander down there, and being possibly the only man who'd been allowed to suck General Washington off (while he was separated from his wife) was another source of pride. George was his favourite, too - somehow he made having his cock in your mouth such a caring and tender experience, even when Alexander was trying to think dirtier thoughts. 

Regardless, one way and another, Alexander's reputation had made its way around certain circles, and that had its uses. Alexander didn't have much money or a big name for persuasion, but the promise of incredible satisfaction could serve just as well. So when he had to come to some kind of accord with his opponents Madison and Jefferson and a private dinner was proposed... well. Alexander knew they despised him in a lot of ways, but having your enemy kneeling with your cock in his mouth could soothe a lot of egos and grease the political wheels somewhat.

Alexander had worn his most closely tailored clothing that drew the eyes of all sexes, while Jefferson's attendants had served a fine meal, and Alexander chose red wine - the best accompaniment to cock, in his experience. He'd also made use of the most phallic foods, and sauces for which to lick his lips. He knew they knew - Madison (being more prudish) looked flushed, while Jefferson (who had a bit of a reputation for getting around himself) had a glint in his eye.

So, after all the preamble vague small talk over dinner, Jefferson dismissed the attendants so that they might 'discuss matters of import in private'.

"So, gentlemen," Alexander sighed, reclining sensually, "what might I offer you to help things move along? Shall I get down on my knees and beg? Draw on every power that my mouth possesses?"

Madison looked at Jefferson but Jefferson looked at Alexander. "For both of us?" Alexander would have snorted at the ease, but Jefferson continued, "At the same time?"

That gave Alexander a moment's pause for the logistics of getting them both in his mouth simultaneously.

"Perhaps groveling on all fours rather than your knees," Jefferson elaborated.

 _Ah_ , Alexander realised what he meant. Well, Alexander didn't have the same reputation for taking it from behind, but it wouldn't be his first time either. He probably shouldn't be so surprised, Madison hated him so much that buggering him might appeal more. Well, whatever, Alexander wasn't fazed by such things. "So which side would you view my groveling from, gentlemen?"

"I'll take the back," Jefferson said quickly.

That was a surprise - Jefferson was said to be one for pleasure and Alexander would definitely be better with his mouth. Alexander wasn't sure if they were up to something, or just had hidden depths to their desires, but he would go with it as needs be. He smiled confidently, "As you wish."

Truth be told, Alexander would rather have had Jefferson in his view than Madison, partly for the better aesthetics and partly because he seemed more cunning by half. Though at least Madison's cock was more likely to be clean of anything that might have been picked up off a prostitute, especially given how long Jefferson spent in the luxuries of France. It didn't take much of Hamilton's skill to have Madison breathing heavily and finishing in his mouth. Alexander swallowed with a smile - it was only good manners under the circumstances, and it was hard to move in any case with his breeches around his knees and Jefferson buried in behind him. Madison went to sit down on a sofa nearby, watching them distractedly. It left Alexander finally able to focus on Jefferson.

As it happened, Jefferson had been taking his sweet time, fucking him at a leisurely pace, as though there were no business being done. It might have been flattering, but Alexander didn't entirely trust that he was simply enjoying the view, though it was surely a good one by all accounts. Alexander started to push back, encouraging the pace, and squeezing periodically to try to increase the pleasure. "Do you like that?"

"I've had worse," Jefferson conceded casually, "and I see you have your mouth free again."

"Do you want to switch ends?" It would be quicker, but Alexander hoped Jefferson might quickly clean himself off first.

"No, I'm content here for now." Alexander was surprised to feel one of Jefferson's hands move to his cock. "As are you, it seems."

Admittedly Alexander did have a passable erection, but that happened every time he blew someone or got fucked - this wasn't anything special. Still, perhaps this was what Jefferson wanted, so he played along. "I'm not shy."

"No, indeed." Jefferson began stroking his length at a similar pace as he continued to fuck him, and Alexander found it was better than expected, though strange to be pleasured while mostly dressed on all fours and another man watching nearby. And both men supposedly hated him.

He had to bite his lip as Jefferson's other hand moved from his hip and started touching around the front of his ring where it was stretched around Jefferson's cock.

Biting wasn't enough when he pushed the finger inside " _Ahh,_ careful!" He had a sudden moment of fear, of Jefferson deliberately tearing him open - Washington wouldn't be happy to learn what Hamilton was doing right now, but he'd be very angry with Jefferson if he did such a thing.

But Jefferson was relaxed "I'm sure you can take one or two, can't you? Fingers are far more precise, in my experience."

And when that finger pressed into that secret spot on his front wall, Alexander understood with a stuttered sigh. "I see you're... committed..." He had to stifle a moan as Jefferson started to rub and massage the area, while his cock continued to gently thrust, and Jefferson's other hand still followed his length.

"I like everyone to agree on a deal in the end, don't you?"

It was hard keeping a clear head with everything happening to him, his cock was leaking fluid to the hardwood floor, his legs trembling slightly and threatening to give out. "Deals? Yes..."

"I mean, you didn't _truly_ think all it would take is a couple of blow jobs to pass what you wanted, did you? Long term legislation for just a few minutes' pleasure? What kind of men do you take us for?" Jefferson's movement had stopped.

It felt like something invisible had closed around Alexander's throat as he vaguely realised something had gone very wrong with his plan. "Well- I-" His mind was struggling to make the switch from the edge of climax to political maneuvers.

"But how's this: yes, you get your proposal and keep your job - but we want the capital. In the South, in Virginia."

"But- But New York is-"

"New country, new capital. Easily done. As easy as making you come, it seems," he said, resuming the slow rubbing inside him, so good but not _quite_ enough to finish him off. "Just one small thing to give, for everything else that you want. And I'm sure George will be _so_ happy with you for the deal."

Alexander had to use most of his remaining energy not to just fuck himself backwards on Jefferson, his mind wasn't up to this. "Alright! Alright, fine!"

"We will have the capital?"

"Yes! You can have the capital! Please, just... pass the proposal and... please let me finish... Thomas?"

His voice was smug as he corrected him, "Mr Jefferson, _sir._ "

The humiliation burned in his cheeks. "Mr Jefferson sir, please..."

"I suppose so." And with that Jefferson's hands went back to work, and his hips at the fastest pace so far, so that it was less than a minute before Alexander was spattering the floor and Jefferson's hands returned to his hips to hold him up as he fucked Hamilton hard to his own completion, before letting him fall to the side.

Both men stood as Alexander struggled to just pull his breeches back up and tuck himself away.

"You seem to have made a mess on the floor there, Hamilton." Jefferson noted, throwing a napkin down at him. "So, we agreed, you get what you wanted, but...?"

Alexander couldn't look them in the eye, so focused on the napkin instead. "The capital will be in Virginia."

"Excellent. Come James, we have work to do."


End file.
